


Scarlet

by scared_pottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff (kinda?), Kissing, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_pottah/pseuds/scared_pottah
Summary: Draco has nothing left in his life. Harry gives him a reason.





	Scarlet

Scarlet

One moonlit night  
Draco Malfoy is sitting at the edge of the lake  
when he takes the knife from his pocket.  
It’s small  
but perfectly good.  
His old Potions knife, actually,

but he doubts anyone will trust him to make potions  
or even really go anywhere  
in the castle,  
to spare him  
just a little mercy.

So he puts it to another use-  
drawng the scarlet drops from his wrists,  
relishing the pain.

when his wrists are so torn  
the pain is starting to numb,

there is no point of continuing-  
this is all about the pain  
so he cleans the splashes of his blood from the knife  
and leaves.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter watches from the trees,  
eyes wide  
and one hand unknowingly  
grasped around his own wrist.

 

Both are back the next day.  
Draco cutting,  
Harry staring,

powerless to stop.

 

The next night  
and the next  
pass the same way.

Draco’s wrists are raw  
and scarred.

That evening, Harry notices tears pebbling on Draco’s cheeks  
and the desperation in his eyes.

Some fire rises in his chest  
and he jumps out  
runs across the sand  
takes the knife into his hand.

Draco looks at him, startled,  
until Harry’s lips smash into his.  
hard.

He gasps  
forgetting the knife in his bloody hands.

Drawing away,  
Harry takes the blade gently from Draco  
and throws it into the lake,  
grimly watching until the last ripples fade away.

_You can’t you can’t_   
_you are perfect_   
_stop hurting yourself_   
_just stop stop stop_

_I can’t pretend_   
_it doesn’t happen_   
_anymore_

and his lips envelop Draco’s again  
still mumbling _stop stop stop_  
against him  
into him

Draco sees colors that he hasn’t seen  
since the war

maybe  
he hasn’t seen them ever before

but they are  
blinding.

 

When they finally break away,  
hi’s bare feet sink into the sand.  
and he looks down to see them  
surrounded by a pool of scarlet.

 

It’s been a few months now,  
and sometimes Draco still comes back  
to sit by the lake  
and fall back,  
but not every night.

The blood doesn’t wash out of the sand,  
no matter how many times  
the waves try to let them forget.

Harry just hopes  
he will stop  
before he turns the whole beach  
scarlet.


End file.
